Not a Good Day
by Nightwinglover05
Summary: On a simple trip to a planet to get supplies, Lance runs into some trouble. Will he be able to get out himself or will the others have to save him. *Not slash*


**In this Story Lance is the Main Character, he's also goin to be 16 not 17 so that Hunk is older.**

 **Warning: Drugs, non con touching and kissing but goes no farther then that, slavery, and maybe a little blood.**

 **Happens probably around the beginning of season 2, So that their all fly the right lions.**

 **Chapter 1**

 ***Lance pov***

It starts of as a normal day.

I wake up way past wake up bell, wash my face to make it shine, got dressed, then I go to the dinning hall to eat with the team. As I walk in everyone is already sitting at the table eating. "Well good morning everyone, y'all look well rested."

I state in my usual quirky manner.

"It's nice for you to finally join us Lance, thought you might have died."

As I sit down I through a comeback at Keith. "Really Mullet think you can get rid of me that easy. I'll be going out in a flame of glory."

I send him a big toothy grin, when he looks at me like he's ready to go over the table.

"Alright that enough both of you, we need to talk about what's going on today; It's really hard to do that if your trying to kill one another." Shiro announces in a loud voice to get us to stop.

"Finally now down to business. We are going to go down to the near by planet to gather intel and supplies. This planet is a male only planet , all the females are on the moon. Before you ask Lance no we aren't going to the moon. They just have the supplies they need to survive till mating. Lance stop looking at me like that your not going. The girls on the other hand are going there to get their own intel, because they won't be welcome on the planet."

I interrupt Shiro after he says all that,

thinking he's done

"It's no far, the girls get to have all the fun."

Before Pidge could kill Lance as well Shiro says. "Lance please let me finish. Even if we wanted to go the moon we're not allowed. No guys, like no girls on the planet. Back to what I was saying before getting interrupted."

As that is said I lower myself in the seat with a little blush on my cheeks.

"Hunk you and I are going to try to find some intel, hopefully there will be some because of the Galra running it. Keith because you and Lance need to learn to get along y'all will be getting the supplies." Once he said that Keith and I both stood up,

look at each other then at Shiro.

Saying at the same time

"WHAT!"

Shiro with a little smirk on his face starts talking again before we can say anything else. "Girls y'all can already go you know what to do. I'm going to talk to the guys a little before we leave."

Both the girls nod their head before the got up to leave telling us to be safe and to be careful. "I think I'll see them out if you don't mind Shiro." Coran Says, and starts heading to the door after getting a nod from Shiro. Once gone Shiro starts talking again. " Ok because this is a Galra planet we can't go in are loins or have are armor on. The air is safe for us to breath so we won't have to wear suits. We will have are communicators with us. Take your bayards and hide them in your jacket, just in case. Keith here is the list of things y'all will need to get. Take a pod, be back as soon as possibly." After Shiro finished talk he looked at both Keith and I told us to be safe and hurry back. We nod are head, Keith turns to walk to the pod but I stand there for a second about to say something to Hunk when Keith grabs my arm pulling me out of the room.

" Hey man let go I was going to talk to Hunk." He doesn't let go just keeps dragging me to the pod Coran has ready for us. After we get inside he lets go of my arm and gives me a little push to send me into the chair that was waiting for me. "Hey!"

"Lance listen to me, we need to be quick and we don't have time for you to goof off with Hunk, you'll have plenty of time when we get back." Keith snaps at me before he takes of towards the planet. I look down at my hands a little scared to say anything. A minute or two passes before Keith says a little softer then before. "Look sorry I snapped at you, I just didn't feel up to going down to the planet so I just want to get it over with."

After he says that I sit up in my chair and smile at him. Which he returns before saying. "I think we should split up. You get one half of the supplies I'll get the others." I shake my head saying, "I don't know. Maybe we should stay together, nothing ever goes well when we split up." Keith interrupts me "I know, but it will only take a few dobosh if we do. Other wise it will be a varga before we can go home." I nod my head before saying, "Fine, but if anything goes wrong I'm saying I told you so."

"Deal."

The pod fell into silences, with just the sound of Keith hitting buttons now and then. They finally make it to the planet, which I am really happy about because I thought I was going crazy. Keith looks at me before ripping the list in two handing me one half. Afterwards he starts giving me instructions "Now that you have a half of the list get everything as fast as you can, then meet back at the pod. Plus stay on the coms to let me now what's happening every now and then." I nod my head clinching my list telling him to be safe before I start making my way into the market.

As I'm walking down the strip I notice that the aliens on the planet look almost human. Except for two things. They have a really long tongues, like snakes, and their eyes are the other thing. Their solid black, which is kind of freaking me out. Without realizing it I start talking to Keith over the coms as I shop. Everything is coming out of my mouth to keep me calm. Main things being earth, my family, and finally my space family. Right before I could talk out what I am going to eat when we got back Keith says very calmly , like he's trying not get angry. "Lance I know I told you to stay on the coms, but please stop I can't hear myself think. Stop talking so much, just tell me the important thing about the supplies your getting or where you are."

I nod my head before

remembering he can't see me, replying

"10-4, sorry I'll stop."

He didn't say anything back to me so I decide to keep going. After I have almost all the supplies I feel eyes on me, and not the good kind ether. I start walking faster to see if I'm just being a little girl. Turn out I'm not. I look over my shoulder to see three aliens following me. I try to stay calm as I start muttering to Keith. "Keith I'm being followed. I don't know what they want. What should I do." The first thing I hear from Keith is, "Quiznak, why does this always happen to you. Keep the coms on so I can hear what's going on. Start coming to the pod, I'll head that way to meet you. Do not engage, who knows what they want." *Well that is so much help, NOT* I think to my self. As I head down another street, I run right into someone. Which knocks me right onto my butt. "Ow! Sorry sir didn't see you there." I apologize as I'm getting off the ground. Once I'm up I try to step past the alien but he just steps in my way every time I try to get by. "Look man I said I am sorry just let me go by." Still he said nothing. Right before I could try to get past him again there is a hand covering my mouth, and a arm around my arms holding them to my side.

I freeze for just a minute before I start struggling and screaming. I hear Keith yelling in my ear to tell him where I was but I can't make a sound. The arm around my arms start puling me into the ally that is right next to us. I know one thing and that is not to go in the ally with them. In the end I lost and am pull deep inside. I'm able to see that there are four guy, one is the one I ran into. Keith yells are still in my ear, but that is the least of my concerns. The arm suddenly throws me to the ground. With a slight gasp I land on my wrist, hard. Bad, really really bad. When I gasped Keith had stopped yelling, probably to try to hear what was happening. " Look guys I don't have a lot of money, but you can have it. Plus the supplies you can have those too. Just let me go." They start laughing at me when one steps forwards crouches down to my level, he starts talking with laughter still in his voice. " We don't want your money little boy, you're the bigger prize, you and those big beautiful blue eyes of your." The alien starts licking his lips with his long tongue when he is talking. "Lance you need to ran, right now don't look back just ran, don't try to fight. Just run!" Keith yells in my ear. I scramble quickly to my feet and take of running. Not a foot or so later I am tackled to the ground. Someone is straddling my lower back and grabbing my arms. I start screaming for them to let me go. They don't listen.

The guy on me got both my arms and restrain them together, while he's doing that there's someone doing the same to my feet. Once they are finished the guy gets off me. I'm still screaming at this point for help, when my head snaps to the left because one of the guys just backhanded me to get me to shut up. "Hey man not cool, it's not nice to treat visitors like this. So why don't you just let me go. Cuz if you don't I have three older brother who will kill you. Especially now that you hit me." Before I could say anything else they hit me in the face again. The one that talked before step right up to me says. "Let them come. Nothing scares me. As for you, you have to stop talking. We have a lot to do before tonight."

"Wait what will happen tonight."

"You will see Blue you will see."

"Please don't…"

At that point he stuffed a gag in my mouth then tied it behind my head. I glared at him before I stated to struggle again. With a sign he grabbed my head and hit it hard against the ground. He did that four, five times, and on the six time a lost my hold on consciousness. Listening to Keith yelling at me that they will find me, just hold on.

 **Well first Voltron story. Hope Y'all like it, Please leave me a comment with ideas likes and dislikes.**

 **This will not be romance, Lance think that Shiro, Hunk, and Keith are like older brothers. For this story Pidge, Coran and Allura won't there till the very end. One more thing in Dyslexic so please tell me if I used a word wrong for if it just wasn't the right word.**


End file.
